Ivar
Ivar "the Boneless" is the fourth son of Ragnar Lothbrok and Aslaug. Ivar is descended from the Ynglings (descendents of Frey) through his father and the Volsungr (descendents of Odin through his great-grandson Volsung) through his mother. Biography Season 2 Conceived after his father's return from England, Aslaug had been giving Ragnar several counsels, forewarning things to come. Aslaug had warned that they should not have sex for at least three days, knowing of a prophecy that threatened the prospective child's health, but Ragnar insisted. Because Ragnar did not heed her warnings, Ivar was born with weak bones, his legs twisted and seemingly broken, hence the nickname "Boneless". When he was born, Aslaug and Ragnar feared for his difficult life. Ragnar, as well as Siggy, suggested that Ivar should be killed, though Aslaug refused. Ragnar once took him out in an attempt to kill him himself; however, Ragnar could not bring himself to do so. When Aslaug told Ragnar his name, Ragnar gave him the epithet "Boneless". Season 3 Ivar was tormented with pain, but Ragnar did not care much. Later Harbard seemed to be able to ease Ivar's pain through unknown means. When Harbard left he claimed to have taken some of Ivar's pain into himself and that Ivar would not suffer as much in the future. Season 4 Ivar was seen when he was playing with his brothers in Kattegat while being carried in a cart which Ivar tells them not to break his bones. Later he was greeted by Bjorn who just came back from Paris and later in the episode. He said goodbye to Bjorn and he told them to take care of Ragnar. In Yol, Ivar was brought to Floki by Aslaug to be mentored in the path of a Viking, with Aslaug intending for her son to hate the Christians. Floki seems to bond with Ivar, as they are fellow outcasts While Ivar is learning from Floki, he sees various children playing and wants to join them, so Floki puts him in his cart and takes him out among them. Ivar is mostly ignored by the other children despite his pleas for them to toss him the ball, so Floki catches it and tosses it to him. Another child runs up and tries to wrestle it away from Ivar; unable to overcome him in strength, Ivar impulsively picks up a hatchet in his cart and strikes the boy in the head, mortally wounding him. Ivar is horrified; Aslaug hastily comes over to him and tells him it was not his fault. Trivia * As of the Season 2 finale, Ivar and his brothers would be known by the Old Norse title of Budlungr or 'prince'. * Ivar hinn Beinlausi (Ivar the Boneless) is the Old Norse rendering of his name. * It has been suggested that the historical Ivar suffered from brittle bone disease which rendered his legs useless. In modern Scanan languages the word for "bone" is the same as the word for "leg". * Most accounts of Ivar describe him as either incredibly cruel or incredibly wise, or both. * Ivar is accounted as being the son who defeated and blood-eagled King Aelle in retribution for his fathers death. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Princes